


electric love

by Anonymous



Series: sep's enderbees stories (imma take that nsfw shit and punch it) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo film a TikTok together. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: sep's enderbees stories (imma take that nsfw shit and punch it) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205837
Comments: 7
Kudos: 303
Collections: Anonymous





	electric love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have tiktok i have never recorded a tiktok i am sorry if this is inaccurate my parents won't let me get tiktok because they think that the chinese government is going to steal all of my data
> 
> ok but ranboo is totally the boy who has had tiktok and knows the trends and would wanna do this with someone because he's *lovesick*
> 
> and tubbo has no idea how to use tiktok whatsoever and would be completely oblivious as to what the song means
> 
> very upset about the number of times i had to write "tiktok" in this fic
> 
> enjoy!

Ranboo walked into Tubbo's streaming room where the shorter boy sat in one of two chairs in front of Tubbo's streaming setup. Ranboo had been staying with Tubbo for about 4 days, and it had been great so far. They had gone to McDonald's, streamed twice, and watched an entire season of Grey's Anatomy in one night.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hey Tubbo, I wanted to try something, can I sit down?"

Tubbo looked up at him and nodded, then turned back to whatever email he was writing to a server operator. Tubbo had tried to do as little work as possible so far into Ranboo's visit, but something had happened on his minecraft server the previous day that required him to check in with some of the mods.

Ranboo sat down on the chair next to Tubbo, folding his legs awkwardly to fit into the smaller space. He set his phone on a small stand that he had brought from back home, and opened tiktok.

Tubbo glanced up at the camera and pulled a face, before turning to face Ranboo.

"Whatcha doing?"

Ranboo hummed, still fiddling with his phone, trying to find a place to set his phone where it would be at the right angle. 

"I was thinking, I'll probably film a couple of tiktoks when I'm here, and I wanna find a good place to set my phone. So I'm doing a test one with you and me."

"Don't you need to get your mask and glasses and gloves? I didn't think you were planning on doing a face reveal yet."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't post it, I just want to see if this angle works."

Tubbo was absorbed now, closing out his email to look at the phone. "Cool! What video are we doing?"

Ranboo blushed slightly, hoping Tubbo couldn't tell how nervous he was. "It's, um, it's an older trend, one that I always wanted to do, but never had someone to do it with. So I'm doing it with you now."

Tubbo winked at the camera. "Alright, sounds good,"

Ranboo could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he went to his saved audios and opened up the one he wanted. "Okay, so, you just, sit there, and I'll do the, thing, at the right timing in the music."

He queued up the song and hit the record button, music playing tinnily from the small speakers.

" _Baby you're like lightning in a bottle,"_

Tubbo grinned. "Oh, I like this song! You've played it for me before, right?"

Ranboo did a 90 degree turn to the right to face Tubbo.

" _I can't let you go now that I've got you!_ _"_

He rested a hand lightly on Tubbo's face and tilted his chin upwards towards his own face, pulling them in closer together. 

" _And all I need is to be-"_

Tubbo was close enough that Ranboo could see his eyelashes flutter. The sunlight lit upon his face through the window, giving him a golden glow. It was warm in the room, he thought, really warm. His "dad t-shirt" (as Tubbo had called it) suddenly felt stiflingly hot. Why was he doing this? He didn't know.

Before he could psyche himself out, Ranboo closed his eyes and pulled them together, kissing Tubbo softly and delicately before pulling away. 

Tubbo stared at him in shock. Ranboo was about to turn off the camera and apologize when Tubbo grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss.

The kiss coincided with the moment where the song reached its peak, and with the music kicking in louder, and Tubbo's mouth on his, it felt like fireworks were going off. Ranboo rested his hands on Tubbo's back, pulling him in closer. Tubbo wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and kissed Ranboo so fiercely it nearly made him lightheaded, his heart beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. Ranboo's kiss had been hesitant, and gentle, not wanting to overstep any bounds. Tubbo's was strong and passionate and heavy and Ranboo thought he was going to swoon because Tubbo's mouth was so warm. 

When Tubbo finally broke away, his lips were red. Ranboo thought his probably were as well, although there were far more important things on his mind. He wondered why he hadn't kissed Tubbo before this point. He felt dizzy, although he already had been for the past few days. He didn't know whether it was the jet-lag or if Tubbo's presence was just that intoxicating. 

Tubbo grinned at him. "You know, as many times as I fantasized about this moment, I really didn't think our first kiss would happen while recording a _tiktok_."

Ranboo made a protesting noise in response to Tubbo's tiktok slander before processing what he had said. "Wait, what?"

Tubbo's pleased smile grew wider as he giggled at Ranboo. "What was that, 'boo? Were you surprised I fantasized about kissing you?"

Ranboo sank into himself, holding his hands over his reddening face. "Oh, God... did you just call me boo?"

Tubbo's giggles turned into peals of laughter, delighting in Ranboo's inability to function. "Yeah, I did, boo."

He tried to say something but the only thing that came out was a flustered squeak. Tubbo cackled.

Ranboo scrunched up his nose, frowning a bit, before grabbing Tubbo and pulling him into another kiss, this time wrapping his arms around him. Tubbo appeared shocked for a moment before sinking into Ranboo's arms, pressing them together and fully leaning into his larger body.

He made a little soft noise against Ranboo's mouth, and Ranboo's heart fluttered. 

They pulled away after a moment and Ranboo smirked. "Finally, I have a way to shut you up."

Tubbo whacked him on the arm, but he was smiling so happily that Ranboo couldn't help but feel happy as well.

"Wait, so all those times you called me 'Sexy' you meant it?"

"Yes, Ranboo. And now I can do it as many times as I want!"

Ranboo looked over at his phone. "Do you wanna watch the tiktok I recorded?"

Tubbo kissed him sweetly. "Yeah, send it to me if you can. That's a nice thing to remember."

**Author's Note:**

> i did dialogue guys aren't you proud of me
> 
> please! give! me! ideas! ajgdfjhgdfsjkgkjhgj 
> 
> i can't think of anything to write except i was thinking about maybe writing about tubbo and ranboo's wedding day on the smp would anyone wanna read that? lemme know


End file.
